


A Gift for Him

by WheretheRiverflows



Series: The Domestic Life of the Hero of Hyrule [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: Link has been away, so you decide to make him dessert.
Relationships: Link/Reader
Series: The Domestic Life of the Hero of Hyrule [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	A Gift for Him

Sugar. Brown sugar. Flour. Cinnamon. Ginger. Nutmeg. Butter. Eggs. Crust. And of course, apples.

These items were hard to come by in Hateno, but after months of gathering while on the road with Link, you were more than ready to bake him an apple pie. He worked so hard for the two of you, and the entirety of Hyrule, that you thought he deserved some reward. Mentioning this to him only proved to upset him.

“You’re my reward,” he’d whine into your bare shoulder, the invisible imprint of his lips leaving you overheated for days.

You shook yourself away from that heated evening by the pond to begin kneading the dough. Prima breezed into the kitchen behind you, humming a song as she carried bed sheets in her arms.

“That crust is looking great so far, Y/N! When did you say Link would be home again?”

“I got his letter last week saying he’d be home today!”

“Well then, I’d better help you make this filling!”

The afternoon passed with light gossip and two cups of nursed tea as you waited for your treat to finish baking in the oven.

“Are you sure he’ll like it,” you asked, rubbing your thumb on the handle of your teacup.

“You said apples are his favorite food, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but it’s a little different when it’s a pie, I think.”

Prima stood then, taking both your tea cups, and walking back to the kitchen. You followed hesitantly, picking at your thumbnail.

“The pie looks great, now stop fussing! You need two hands to take all this food back to your house.”

While the pie had been baking, you also asked Prima to teach you how to cook some other foods. In your arms were several dishes containing potatoes sprinkled with herbs, honey roasted chicken, sautéed vegetables, and a pitcher of sweetened tea. You jokingly said to Prima that it would take an entire wagon to bring everything home.

Luckily, it didn’t take a wagon. It took one trip between yourself and Prima. At the door, you gave her a big hug and promised to tell her how well everything went tomorrow. 

Now that you were back in the house, you remembered how lonely it was without Link. He’d left you by yourself for about three weeks to go off and try to make some progress in saving the Princess. Every day you managed to make yourself tired enough so that you could easily fall into bed without feeling lonely. You’d taken up a few part time jobs around town; mostly switching between the general store and the inn. The rest of your time was spent learning new recipes and practicing your sword fighting.

Since becoming involved with Link, he’d encouraged you to learn how to defend yourself in the event of monster attacks, which were incredibly frequent when on the road. It had taken weeks, several rolls of bandages, and more than a few healing elixirs to make it work.

While your mind had wandered, the sun set and the house grew just a tad bit colder. Lighting the candles in the house and putting wood in the stove, you sat up on your shared bed, watching the road into Hateno for the man you loved. 

You started awake when you heard Epona whinny outside, meaning that Link had arrived home. The bed that Bolson had made was really almost too comfortable. 

As the door opened, you stumbled down the stairs while calling to Link. You somehow managed to trip over your own feet and let out a squeal as you sailed through the air. A pair of strong arms caught you before you landed on the hardwood floor. Your eyes opened to see Link, panic making his crystal eyes wide. You gave him a sheepish smile.

“Welcome home?”

Link smiled at you, pressing a loving kiss to your lips. Warmth spread through your entire body at feeling your lover so close to you once more.

“I made something for you,” you mumbled against his lips, patting his arm so he would put you down. You trot over to the table and whisk away the dish cloth that had been covering the apple pie. Link’s eyes shined, even in the darkened house.

“Looks delicious,” he said solemnly, pressing you into his arms once more.

“Why not try it and see if it is delicious,” you cheekily demanded. 

You scampered away from Link to cut him a generous slice of pie. Handing him a fork and the plate, you watched him eagerly as he cut himself a large piece and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. Bits of flaky crust stuck to his lip and his cheeks flushed an adorable pink.

“Incredible!”

You laughed as Link ate the rest of his slice quick as could be. After cutting him another slice and pouring him a glass of milk, you softly suggested he slow down so he didn’t choke. He ignored you, continuing to devour half the pie. It was a good thing you’d already eaten earlier.

You knew Link was full when he leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach and looking at you coyly. A napkin in your hand, you wiped the crumps off of your lovers face. 

“Come and ready yourself for bed now that you’ve eaten your fill.”

Link did just as you said. The two of you had been... intimate. But the thought of changing in front of him still made you nervous. Perhaps it was due to the fact the lights were on. 

Dressed in a sheer nightgown, you crawled into bed and settled under the covers. Link followed not long after, his hands tracing patterns on your thighs. He’d hiked up your nightgown, pressing kisses to your neck all the while.

“I missed you,” you sighed, happy to be back in Link’s arms.

“Missed you too.”

Link’s murmur was accompanied by his hand trailing up further under the lace trimmed fabric.

“Mmhmm, eager tonight, are we?”

Link’s only response was to press into you further, the taste of apple pie on his tongue provoking the two of you to slide beneath the blankets. It would be a long night with your hero before you could sleep. Somehow, you didn’t mind.


End file.
